


Yazio- The dating website

by Lovarhino



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovarhino/pseuds/Lovarhino
Summary: Erens friend Connie had recently got with a girl who he'd met on a dating website. which meant less time playing video games with his best Friend Connie, and more time trying to find himself that special lover, But who was he kidding, every girl he'd met just ended up leaving him over some accused cheating.





	Yazio- The dating website

**Author's Note:**

> Herro! please give feedback on how I can improve my writing throughout this story process, their might be few (A Lot) of errors but please bare with me here xD its my first story!!

It was a late saturday morning when I received the terrible news from Connie, He had gotten a girlfriend! I almost threw my phone in disbelief at what i just saw with my eyes. Connie? with a girl? i thought i would never see the day and probably the worst part about it has to be that i'm now a third wheel! My luck just dropped into the negatives probably even lower by now. Who was i kidding? Every single girl that i have ever dated up until now have left me over some stupid thing like cheating. Its believable that Annie left me for Mikasa, since the relationship between us just wanted to stay friends, but our parents insisted that we'd at least date for an hour. that's exactly what happened because after the torturous hour i realised Annie was on top of Mikasa and they were both getting it on, probably at one of the worst spots to, in my house. I left them be, since i didn't want to see how two girls could ''ride'' each other, But with them that was One Hundred percent possible. The flashback was cut short when i got another text from my good old pal/Traitor Connie. The text read, ''Come to the park dude! I so want you to meet this chick shes so freaking great!!''  
I was excited to hear that i got to meet her first instead of his family but as i got up, I tripped over the gaming console and hit the floor. My face did not look presentable for Connie's girl, But i really did not give a shit. I threw on my jacket, and sprinted all the way to Maria Park. When i got there, It was like some monster had ravished all living things, but then i heard a familiar voice behind me as they touched my back i screamed like an opera singer on some sort of drug, technically a high pitched raspy scream that hasn't gone through puberty. Connie laughed at my reaction and said, ''Geez Eren, i you need a Physician you could have just asked.'' I immediately turned around and almost strangled the idiot, But i saw his girlfriend and played safe and stopped in my tracks. ''Hey how are you?'' i asked her very politely. There must have been something in my voice because she had gone from a happy face, to some distorted disturbed face. Connie laughed like one of those fire cracker had gone of or something. ''lighten up Sasha this is how Eren always is, his puberty voice in all, Even his face looks really adorable.'' Sasha somehow turned from disturbed to laughing. I didn't think what connie had said, and as i brought all my analyzed data forward from what he said, i immediately blushed, mostly in desperation for some sort of attention.  
Connie pat me on the head, and turned to take Sasha home probably. ''Cya later Eren, i got a girl i promised to take home!'' i yelled bye back as my heart sunk to the stairs i had been on. I couldn't accept this. no i wouldn't accept this for a very long time. This horrible feeling of being left behind by something, My heart hurt really badly, but i didn't know the reason why, I liked Connie as a friend and nothing more, but that's what i'd told myself a long time ago, but him calling me adorable had probably had an everlasting effect on my body. As i got up from the stairs, my legs gave out a bit and i trampled down the stairs, and sort of stopped myself at the last step, Like it mattered at that point, i had already injured my hand. Somehow the pain wasn't that bad, compared to how i felt moments before. Is this love? i thought to myself anxiously getting up but stopping halfway up, as the pain got worse. ha, guess i'll be feeling this for a week. I slowly got up but failed 3/4 of the way up, i decided to call a friend who i haven't heard from since.. forever it seemed like. I didn't need a back stabber but in these times even an enemy could help me up at least.  
He didn't respond as the air got a bit colder. it was 10 minutes of nothing but birds and yelling kids in the background, when my phone rang with some nerdy song i had downloaded for it, I accepted the call from Bunny_master102 which was what i had named armin back when we were close friends. ''hello.. Eren?'' Armin had said, surprisingly his voice sounded strained and over used, but squeaky and raspy like mine, i hoped he had forgotten our little fight and called it even, so i continued. ''Armin.. could you help pick me up at Maria park...'' he hesitated to talk like he had a lump in his throat. ''Well what's in it for me eren, since i have to always come and get your sorry ass like 2 years ago, why don't you go bother Connie?'' as desperation hit my voice I said, ''Connie is busy walking his new gf Sasha home since he promised her he would, and he would never break a promise we both know that, and i would be in your debt if you'd come pick me up since i can't bother Sasha and Connie's special moment together.'' Arim seemed joyful in his Text as he responded, ''Coming to get you Eren.'' I responded with an Ok and waited probably millions of years as i finally saw someone walking down the steps towards me, it was so dark so i couldn't tell if it was armin or not so i assumed it was.  
my phone went off again, and i realized i had 12 new messages, but last time i checked i had only one attempted call. I opened up Armin's contact and i realized that person wasn't armin because they didn't have a light or a phone with them as armin texted me, ''WHERE ARE YOU!!'' I could see a phone light 20 feet away and tried to scream out to Armin but realized I had no voice, so i texted him instead. ''Im by the stairs armin around the entrance, how could you miss me?'' I saw the little light running towards me and stopped where i was, ''HEY ERE-'' Armin stopped as he shined the phone light at my body. ''Eren your bleeding!! are you ok!! eren??'' Armin then picked me up and i groaned since it felt like a million needles attacked me. ''Armin.. it hurts put me down''Armin didn't put me down as he ran to the car. I wonder who that person was walking towards me by the stairs, i guess ill never know because i lose everything from my mind and possibly blacked out. I woke up on something really soft.. possibly some cloud but it was cut short with something randomly hugging me, ''are you ok eren! i was so worried with you, and just to think you needed more sleep then you were getting, also don't move your left arm a lot it got a nasty injury, but i patched it for you so you don't have to worry about anything, just rest ok?'' I was curious of a lot of things, like why he was being nice to me, maybe its because he gets to play match maker now that he knows almost all of his friends have someone special unlike me so i thought i would start out simple and say something normal but not normal at the same time, ''Armin why are you being so nice to me even though i was so mean to you when we fought ..'' Armin smiled as he responded, ''Well my boyfriend had taught me to forget about any childish relations or fights since they weren't healthy for me since i always egged them on, but i'd always win in the end with a cool come back, but i could never win with you.'' I apparently looked shocked because he responded again, ''And Yes Eren I indeed have a boyfriend, and he's twice the man you'll ever be.''  
There goes Armin trying to once and for all win over our little fights but i knew i had to add something to the spice so i said, ''You'll never be triple the girl your momma was.'' i think i personally went a bit far with that one, but Armin had nothing else to say after that, so i added in a few words, ''What's your Boy Friends name?'' Armin blushed while being frustrated, it was a total new look to that shy little kid, ''Well.. its..... Erwin..sm...smith....'' i was shocked for a bit, he'd been surprising me quite a lot lately, ''Armin are you joking you know how much money that guy makes hes a CEO for peets sake!'' Armind laughed a bit but got serious, ''Eren i'm not the one to joke and you now that.'' ''well how did you meet this guy armin?'' i asked very curious since i was looking for someone special for me as well, ''Eren i met him on this site called Yazio, but its boys only.'' I never really had imagined Armin was gay, well maybe i have but i denied it, since it was weird back then to be gay, but now i'm realizing much more than him being gay. I realized i was going to the website myself. I almost flipped at this one photo it was the first one i saw and i would have pinned it for maybe if i hadn't forgotten that i hadn't made an account yet for the website. Armin made the account for me and gave me the phone and told me to put a picture of me as my profile picture and post it again to see if it gets any pins from other guys? i guess that's how it works, i've never done this before to be honest so im guessing im thirsty for love? The word love still had made no sense to me, since every girl i've met left me behind and went for a new man. Would a Guy do the same to me like a girl had done to me? i've never even kissed anything before, not even my grandma! so i was really nervous, and while i was spacing out armin had taken photos of my and said he got really great photos of me and i was regretting whether i should or shouldn't post them. of course i posted them and made one my profile picture, then there's my bio that i had to make. Armin giggled and grabbed the phone from me and probably wrote some silly stuff on my bio. when i got my phone back the bio said something weird that i didn't quite understand yet, ''Armin what do these words mean?'' ''You'll figure out soon Eren you noob.'' Armin then left the room for the night and took my phone with him, and that was R.I.P to me staying up and being on my phone for the night, guess he really wanted me to rest.  
I woke up to Armin rustling my hair and literally throwing the phone to my face, ''Eren wake up you idiot!! we gotta go somewhere!!!'' I was really puzzled as to what he meant and i looked a my phone and my eyes literally melted, since i saw the most gorgeous man ever, but under his picture said single, but how does a man with those looks have a horrible relationship status!! I jumped up like a dog in heat and i rushed to Armin and hugged him. Armin laughed and said, ''He pinned you last night, and believe me your phone went wild with spams of pins, but his was the most related to the type you would like even after all these years i still know what type you prefer, and you can thank me later but hurry up and dress in something really nice, since we're going on a double date. My thoughts broke as i realized what armin had just said, ''Armin what date? don't you know i have no one to go with??'' Armin grinned, so i guess he was playing matchmaker again like he loved to do in Middle School.  
Swiping my phone became tiring and i researched on this guy more and realized that his bio said ''Clean Freak.'' I wonder if that was his nickname or something, i was dragged into armin's .. NICE CAR!! and the person driving was... ERWIN SMITH!!!!!! I knew now that we were probably gonna meet up with that clean freak guy somewhere, but where? I looked out the window anxious to meet this guy.

**Author's Note:**

> How'd I Do?  
> (Cuz I'm The Feedback monkey xD)


End file.
